Loghain Crakehall
Loghain Crakehall is the current Lord of Crakehall and the son of the deceased Reuben Crakehall. Appearance and Character A head of untidy dirty-blonde hair above a sharp, angular face. A set of slate-grey eyes, his chin and jaw are darkened by stubble. Slightly taller than most, average-build. There's a smile almost constantly fixed to his face that suggests a deep-rooted confidence in himself. History Lord Loghain has seen thirty years slip past. He is the only child and heir of Lord Reuben Crakehall. He never knew his Mother. She disappeared shortly after birthing him. Letters and numbers did not interest him in his youth. He learned them only because his Father forced the lessons upon him, and the maester of Crakehall was a young man - quicker than Loghain, with a strong love of disciplinary action. Loghain instead loved to hear tales of far off lands, of great knights and their great deeds. Lord Reuben, initially, was hesitant to let his Master-of-arms train his heir in the ways of war, having been to war himself and witnessing firsthand its horrors. Soon after the lad's ninth birthday Lord Reuben relented, realising that the violence was the only surety in the Game, and that he'd rather his son was able to defend himself. Loghain excelled with the blade; his movements grafecul as a Bravosi Waterdancer one moment, as savage as a Westerosi knight the next. He held the sword as if he were born to wield it. At twelve, Loghain recognised that injury was a certainty on the battlefield. He studied under the Maseter for a time, learning how to sew shut cuts and take care of his injuries. And while he grew in height, in frame, and in skill, Lord Reuben grew increasingly paranoid that his son would come to harm, and imposed stricter rules on the boy. Loghain enjoyed his personal freedom, and as the youth grew he often verbally clashed with his Father, who at this point was never seen without a bottle of wine nearby. At sixteen, Loghain struck out alone. Found passage across the Narrow Sea and lived the life of the adventurers he'd heard about as a boy. He didn't feel guilty about leaving Westeros behind him, about abandoning his Father, as the man had taken to trying to beat Loghain into submission. He spent 14 years wandering Essos; some of that time travelling with the Windblown, some guarding merchant caravans from bandits, and some seraching for a fortune of his own. It wasn't always easy - on more than one occasion he found himself begging - and he learned that he was not untouchable. The tapestry of scars he carries on his torso are reminders that he isn't a hero from the tales. That he is a man, and men can be killed. He returned to Westeros and took over as Lord of Crakehall only recenlty, after hearing of his elderly father's passing. Recent Events 337 AC: Loghain Crakehall is born. 338 AC: Loghain's Mother disappears, Lord Reuben Crakhall grows more reclusive. 346 AC: Loghain begins to learn the ways of war. 349: Loghain begins to learn the art of healing 353 AC: Loghain abandons his family home and his drunkard father. Leaves Westeros behind for a life of adventure. Signs on with the Windblown. 355 AC: Climbs to the rank of Sergeant in the Windblown, holds the position for three months. 359 AC: Loghain finds himself penniless in Pentos, discharged from the Windblown 360 AC: He's picked up his first few scars by this point, still wandering Pentos. Pale silver whip-scars across his back as punishment for stealing, a few pink, puckered marks from minor stabbings by street thieves. 363AC: Has worked the last few years guarding merchant caravans on the road 366AC: Lord Reuben dies in Crakehall, in his sleep. 367AC: Loghain returns to Westeros, becomes the new Lord of Crakehall. Family * His Father, Reuben Crakehall (299-367) * His mother, Joanna Swyft (231 - Unknown) * His Uncle, Richard Crakehall (b.312) ** His Cousin, Lyle Crakehall (b. 331) ** His Cousin, Marianne Crakehall (b. 341) Category:Westerlander Category:House Crakehall